


Late Night

by nyghtmare



Series: Tumblr NSFW Prompts [1]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyghtmare/pseuds/nyghtmare
Summary: Marcus can't sleep so he texts Horatio and things quickly heat up





	Late Night

Marcus Holloway couldn’t sleep. It was well past midnight and he’d already spent most of the night tossing and turning. There was a restless energy burning under his skin and he just couldn’t seem to shake it.

He sighed heavily and reached blindly in the dark for his glasses, they were lying on the bedside table. Once they were on, he retrieved his phone only to cringe as the brightness assaulted his eyes, though they adjusted to the harsh light fairly quickly.

He scrolled through his messages until he found Horatio’s name. He knew it was late and the chances of the other man being awake were slim, but he was unable stop himself from texting.

_‘U up?’_

It wasn’t long before he received a response, his phone brightening to life in his hand.

_‘Yeah. Can’t sleep?’_ Horatio had replied.

_‘No. U?’_

‘ _Skype?’_

_‘Yeah.’_

Marcus quickly used his phone to turn on his bedroom light before looking for the laptop beside his bed. Setting his phone down on the bedside table, he booted up the computer. It wasn’t long before he had the video chat open and Horatio appeared on the screen.

“Hey,” Horatio said as soon as the program had connected.

“Hey,” Marcus responded. He laid down on his side, pulling the blanket back up over him and placing the computer in front of him. It wasn’t unusual for them to stay up talking. Horatio was always there for him. It had been obvious they liked each other, though neither of them had really made a move past flirting.

“Do you ever think about me?” Horatio asked after a while. “When you can’t sleep?”

“I texted you, didn’t I?” Marcus replied, grinning.

“Oh come on, Marcus,” Horatio persuaded, “That’s not what I mean. Do you think about me when you’re alone at night?”

A coy smile tugged at Marcus’s lips despite the nerves that rose. “Maybe.”

“Maybe?” Horatio huffed. “That isn’t an answer.”

“What are you going to do for me if I tell you?”

“That depends on what you’re thinking about,” Horatio answered.

“The way I see it, you are overly dressed,” Marcus responded.

“You want me to strip?” Horatio said, his normally calm voice raising an octave.

“You want me to share my secrets alone in my underwear?!” Marcus replied with a grin. “How much do you need to know what I think about?” He watched as Horatio set the computer down in front of himself so Marcus had a full view.

On screen, Horatio pulled his hoodie off and tossed it aside. He had a simple, blank tank on underneath, but soon that was gone too. “Better?”

“Almost,” Marcus replied. “Lose the pants too and we’ll be even.”

Horatio smirked and moved up onto his knees, giving Marcus a view from his hips to midway down his thighs.

Marcus watched intently as Horatio worked his pants open, his eyes following the zip down. Horatio was taking his time, but Marcus’s pulse was quickening. He swallowed hard as a shudder passed through him. To be honest, he hadn’t actually expected Horatio to do it.

Soon Horatio’s pants joined the discarded clothes out of Marcus’s view and he returned, sitting with his legs folded in front of the camera. “Satisfied?”

“I think I can be,” Marcus replied. “Do you think about me?”

A grin graced Horatio’s lips that wasn’t entirely innocent. “Should have asked how often.”

Marcus’s eyebrows lifted with his curiosity. His nerves were beginning to settle. “What do you think about?” Marcus moved, getting himself more comfortable. He was getting hot. He pushed the sheets off himself.

“That was my question,” Horatio responded, but Marcus watched the other’s eyes move over him.

“You want to know if you get me hard?” Marcus asked.

“Would it help if I told you, you get me hard?” Horatio answered with a question.

Marcus felt the heat of arousal spreading through him, a warmth that sent pulses through his groin. He hadn’t even realised he had started to get hard. His nerves returned again, briefly. He half expected Horatio to hang up on him. He wasn’t exactly hiding, the webcam stopped midthigh so most of him was in view.

“Touch yourself,” Horatio said, his voice quiet.

“What?”

“I want to watch…” Horatio responded.

Marcus hesitated, his fingers nervously brushing over his stomach before he ran his hand down over it. Horatio was asking him, why should he be nervous? He let his fingers wander down over his trapped arousal and he gave himself a quick squeeze. He felt his pulse racing. The thought of Horatio watching sent a jolt of excitement racing through his length. “Fuck.”

“I want to watch you touch yourself,” Horatio repeated. “I want to hear you come undone for me.”

“Then tell me what you’d do if you were here right now,” Marcus said, palming himself slowly through his underwear. He didn’t want to rush it. He couldn’t help but notice that Horatio was getting aroused.

“Take your boxers off,” Horatio said, his own hand had slipped between his legs and Marcus watched as he groped himself.

Marcus shuddered and rolled onto his back. He hastily pushed his boxers down around his thighs, freeing his arousal. He pushed himself back up onto his elbow as he half rolled onto his side, turning himself enough for Horatio to see. “Your turn.”

Horatio grinned and leaned back as he slid a hand into his boxers, freeing his cock for Marcus.

“Fuck, I want you here right now,” Marcus said, eyeing Horatio’s well endowed cock. His hand moved to his length, fingers curling around the shaft, he gave himself a light squeeze. “Tell me what you want.”

Horatio disappeared of screen for a moment, but returned a second later with a small bottle of lube. He squeezed the gel into his hand and tossed the bottle aside as he slowly began stroking himself. “I want to feel how good your mouth feels on my dick,” Horatio said.

Marcus smirked and reached over for his lotion, he pumped it generously into his hand before turning back to his computer. He lowered his hand to his cock, the lotion making his hand glide smoothly up his shaft. “I want to run my tongue up your dick before I swallow you while my fingers play with your balls,” Marcus said.

Horatio’s actions mimicked Marcus’s words. Marcus watched as the other’s hand paused long enough to cradle his balls before it was back to pumping his length.

And Marcus did want to taste him. He wanted to be the one there pleasuring Horatio. “Fuck man, I want you to fuck my mouth. I want to taste you on my tongue, feel you going down my throat.” His hand sped up on his length.

“Yes,” Horatio groaned out, leaning back against the headboard. “But I would make you stop so I could turn my attention on you.”

“Would you fuck me?” Marcus asked. A shudder passed through him as he watched the other. He could feel the pressure building in his abdomen like a tightening coil as the pleasure built. Knowing he was being watched made it all the more exciting.

“Not yet, I want to touch you first. I want to break you down, push you so close to the edge and just when you’re going to cum, I’d pull back. Make you beg for my dick,” Horatio said, breath catching in his throat.

“Fuck, Horatio. I want to feel every inch of you inside me,” Marcus said with a low moan. He felt it, he was rapidly approaching his release. The pressure was building, but he was torn. He desperately wanted to cum, but he didn’t want it to end. His hand slowed and his fingers tightened around the base of his cock, slowing the blood flow to try and buy himself some more time.

Horatio chuckled lowly on the screen. “Don’t stop it,” he said, “so close myself.” His hand had sped up. His eyes were on Marcus. “Cum for me.”

Marcus rolled his thumb over the head of his cock, shuddering as he rubbed the sensitive tip. His hand began moving quickly again, pumping the shaft firmly. His free hand fisted in the sheets as he felt the first wave of his climax approaching. Warmth spread through him and suddenly the pressure released, pulsating through his cock in waves of pleasure. He moaned loudly, spilling his seed over his hand and stomach, his body trembling.

Horatio’s breath hitched and soon he was following Marcus over the edge. Marcus watched as thick white ropes of cum shot up, falling over Horatio’s hand and stomach. He shuddered, watching the other.

When they were both spent, Marcus let out a content hum. He released the sheets as he collapsed back against the pillows, angling the computer towards his face as he relaxed in the aftermath. “That was good.”

“Yeah, think you can sleep now?” Horatio asked with a lazy grin.

“Maybe I should have texted you sooner,” Marcus replied, laughing lightly.

“Next time,” Horatio answered, grinning before he had to stifle a yawn.

“Definitely,” Marcus replied, catching Horatio’s yawn.

“Good night, Marcus. See you in the morning?”

“Yeah, night, Ratio.”

Marcus closed his computer, smiling contently. He kicked his boxers the rest of the way off and used them to clean himself off before he settled back down into his sheets. This time he had no problem drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I received on tumblr. Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading.


End file.
